


The Luckiest

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Sehun, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Jongin knows that he is the luckiest person on this earth because he has Oh Sehee by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Inna :)

Jongin stops by a small grocery store to buy some milk because a twenty-four year old Kim Jongin can’t eat cereal without his favorite chocolate milk. He is walking toward the cashier with two cartons of milk in his hands when he spots something. He stops at the magazine section and instantly smiles when he sees the popular model, Oh Sehee, on the cover page of Vogue. Without thinking twice, he takes the magazine and goes to the cashier to pay for his things with a stupid smile on his face.

 

“Having a good day, sir?” The young guy who works behind the counter asks him while scanning his things.

 

“Amazing day, because of her.” Jongin points at Sehee’s face on the magazine.

 

“Ah, are you a fan of her too? I really like her too. She is just so pretty and kind. She is just so amazing.” The cashier gushes over Sehee like a real fanboy and Jongin feels a sense of pride in his heart.

 

“Yes, she is an amazing person.” Jongin smiles wider as he hands the young guy the money to pay for his things.

 

“But I heard she already has a boyfriend. Her boyfriend is the luckiest person in the whole universe.” The guy sighs sadly.

 

Jongin accepts the change and picks up the black plastic black from the counter. “He is indeed a very lucky guy. I need to go now. Have a nice day.” Jongin grins at the guy before he steps out from the store. He looks at the magazine in his hand and admire the beauty of Oh Sehee. Her boyfriend is lucky indeed, to have someone as perfect as Oh Sehee as his girlfriend. He smiles at his own thoughts before he gets into his car and drives to his apartment.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I can give you a copy of the magazine for free why did you need to buy it?” Sehee asks when she spots the Vogue magazine Jongin bought earlier.

 

“I saw it and I just impulsively bought it.” Jongin smiles sheepishly. “I mean, it’s a magazine with Oh Sehee on the cover page how could I resist it?” Jongin adds when Sehee rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Should I be flattered?” Sehee sits beside Jongin on the couch and lies her head on top of Jongin’s shoulder.

 

“Of course you should because your boyfriend is so smitten by you.” Jongin wraps his arm around Sehee’s shoulder to pull her closer.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

 

“Oh, the cashier who works in the shop is a big fan of you. He said that your boyfriend must be the luckiest person on earth. I agreed with him.” Jongin says proudly.

 

Sehee lifts her head up from his shoulder to look at him. She has a faint blush on her cheek and Jongin knows it’s not makeup because Sehee doesn’t wear makeup when she is home. “Why are you so cheesy?” Sehee whines and buries her face into the crook of Jongin’s neck.

 

“I am not. I am just stating the truth because that’s what I really feel.” Jongin laughs when Sehee whines even louder. He kisses the top of his girlfriend’s head and hugs her closer. “You are so cute when you are shy. So different from the model Oh Sehee who always looks cold in front of the camera.” Jongin teases.

 

“I need to have a charisma as a model. That’s what my agency asked me to do.” Sehee somehow has moved to straddle Jongin’s laps with her face still hidden on Jongin’s neck.

 

“I know. But I grew up with you, so seeing you walking down the runway with a fierce gaze and arrogant expression is still weird for me.” Jongin chuckles.

 

They have been friends since they were in elementary school. They didn’t know how they got close but they just did. They were inseparable which made people assumed that they were dating. But they only started dating when they graduated from high school. Jongin confessed first because he had been so scared to lose Sehee to someone else. Sehee accepted his confession and they have been dating happily for almost six years now.

 

Sehee has always wanted to become a model. She signed with a modelling agency right after she graduated from high school and she rose to fame immediately, which is not surprising because Sehee has all the qualities of a great model.

 

Jongin continued his study because he was the heir to his father’s company so he was expected to graduate with at least a bachelor degree. He didn’t really mind, because he loved what he was doing. He had been helping his dad since he was young so he was used to it already.

 

Now, at the age of twenty-four years old, he has become the CEO of his father’s company and Sehee is the most popular model in South Korea. Both of them can be called the power couple, but no one actually knows about their relationship, except their families and friends.

 

People know Sehee is dating someone, but they don’t know who. It is because Jongin dislike the spotlight so he prefers to avoid it. If people find out that he is dating Sehee, he will have to deal with paparazzis and annoying reporters. He is not as good as Sehee in handling them, so for now, he is content with keeping it this way.

 

“Kim Jongin.” Sehee’s voice brings him out from his thoughts.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You didn’t hear what I was saying just now?” Sehee narrows her eyes at him.

 

“Did you say something?”

 

Sehee rolls her eyes before she pokes his cheek repeatedly. “What were you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing.” Jongin holds Sehee’s wrist to stop her before he links their fingers together.

 

Sehee gives him a skeptical look. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Nothing important.” Jongin assures.

 

“Fine.” Sehee lets it slide easily. “I have a photoshoot in the evening. I need to get ready now.”

 

“Wait.” Jongin grips Sehee’s waist tightly when she is about to stand up.

 

“What?”

 

Jongin grins before he leans forward to capture Sehee’s lips for a kiss. Sehee locks her fingers at the back of his neck and pulls him closer. Jongin tilts his head and deepens the kiss while playing with Sehee’s soft blonde hair.

 

“I’m gonna be late,” Sehee mumbles into the kiss.

 

“Just a while more.” Jongin mutters before he tangles his tongue with Sehee’s which makes Sehee moans softly into his lips.

 

They part away a few moments later with red and swollen lips. “My makeup artist is going to kill me.” Sehee sighs.

 

Jongin laughs before he pecks Sehee’s nose. “It makes you look sexier. I am sure she won’t mind.”

 

Sehee glares at him playfully before she detaches herself from Jongin’s laps to get ready.

 

“I will drive you there. I need to stop by the company to take something.” Jongin also stands up and follows Sehee toward their bedroom.

 

“Okay. I am going to take a quick shower first.”

 

“Sure.” He pats Sehee’s butt as she walks in front of him which earns him another glare from his girlfriend. He winks playfully and Sehee just shakes her head at him. Well, he has a hot girlfriend so it’s not his fault that he can’t take his hands off her.

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin has nothing to do today, which is rare since he is a CEO after all. But his father has forcefully asked him to take a few days off because he has been working nonstop since he was appointed as the new CEO of the company. His father is worried of his health and he just can’t say no to his father.

 

He has planned to spend his days off with Sehee, like maybe going somewhere for a short vacation, but sadly, Sehee is busy with her schedules. So, he is left alone in their shared apartment and he is bored to death.

 

Sehee has a photoshoot for Marie Claire today. Sehee has told him that it’s probably going to finish late because the director is a perfectionist so the shooting will take a long time.

 

He has never gone to visit Sehee at work before, because well, he doesn’t want people to know about him. But today, he really misses Sehee and he is bored, so why not give Sehee a surprise visit? Sehee must be happy to see him. People will find out that he is Sehee’s boyfriend if he does so, but he simply doesn’t care anymore. They have been hiding it for 6 years, it’s about time to let the public know. He can deal with the paparazzis later. But for now, he needs to get ready so he can go and meet his beautiful Oh Sehee.

  
  
  
  


The place where the photoshoot will take place is a cafe with a vintage style. From outside, Jongin can see several staffs keep passing by, busy doing their job. Jongin spots Sehee’s bodyguards standing outside the door to keep fans and paparazzi away. He gets out from his car and quickly makes his way to the main door of the cafe.

 

The bodyguards look surprised at his presence but let him in without any question. Jongin thanks them with a smile before he makes his way into the cozy cafe. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his coat as he looks around to find Sehee.

 

He spots his girlfriend at the far end of the cafe, getting her makeup done. He thinks of walking to her, but then decides against it. He will just sit somewhere and waits until Sehee sees him. He chooses a seat at the corner of the room, where he can see the whole cafe. Sehee is probably going to have her pictures taken at the area near the fireplace because the lights and props are all set up there.

 

Jongin is excited because this is going to be his first time watching Sehee works. He had only watched Sehee on the runway from the TV and he has never been to a photoshoot before. He is curious to see what kind of person Sehee is when she is working.

 

Some of the staffs are staring at him curiously but he ignores them. He feels awkward and out of place, but he is here for Sehee so he is going to endure it.

 

He sees Sehee standing up and walks toward the set. Sehee looks stunning. Her makeup is bold with focus on her pretty eyes. She is wearing a white turtleneck with a long red skirt. She is not wearing something extravagant but somehow it still makes people not being able to look away from her.

 

Sehee doesn’t look at his direction at all but Jongin doesn’t mind. He knows eventually Sehee is going to spot him. He is content with just watching Sehee getting ready for the shoot as she tries several poses and tries to get used to the set. Sehee looks like a professional. Of course she is. She has been in this industry for six years.

 

Jongin hears the photographer announcing that the shoot is going to start. Sehee gets into her position. She stands behind a chair while posing with her intense gaze staring into the camera. Jongin finds himself mesmerized by the aura that Sehee radiates. No wonder a lot of photographers want Sehee as their model.

 

Jongin is too absorbed in watching Sehee that he doesn’t realise someone is sitting beside him. He only realises it when someone taps his shoulder. He flinches in surprise and turns around to see a woman smiling shyly at him.

 

“Uhm, can I help you?” Jongin asks.

 

“I saw you sitting here alone, so I decided to come and accompany you. My name is Yuna.” The woman extends her hand for a handshake. Jongin observes her and from her makeup and the way she dressed, looks like she is one of the models too. Doesn’t want people to think he is rude, he accepts the handshake and introduces himself.

 

“I am Jongin.” He turns his attention toward Sehee again and sees that the makeup artist is fixing her makeup.

 

“What are you doing here?” Yuna asks him. He curses silently because he wants to focus on Sehee but this woman is distracting.

 

“I am visiting someone.” Jongin forces a smile because he has been taught by his father that he needs to leave good impression to other people. He has a reputation to maintain.

 

Yuna moves closer toward him and Jongin backs away instinctively. He is not an idiot. He knows this woman is trying to flirt with him. Too bad he doesn’t think she is attractive at all. No one can compare to his Sehee.

 

“But why are you alone? Where is your friend?”

 

Jongin is about to answer when suddenly there are arms circling his shoulders from the back.

 

“He is not alone. He is here for me.” Sehee says. Jongin looks up and shivers when he sees the smile on Sehee’s face. She is smiling, but there’s a hidden meaning behind it. She looks really scary right now because her gaze is fierce as she glares at Yuna.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know your friend is Sehee. Sehee is my best friend.” Yuna smiles sweetly and Jongin wants to roll his eyes so hard because he knows all of Sehee’s best friends, so he knows for sure, Yuna is not one of them.

 

Sehee scoffs and Jongin knows thing is going nasty.

 

“Since when are we friends? And I am sorry to disappoint you, but Jongin is not my friend. He is my boyfriend.” Sehee proves her point by moving to sit on Jongin’s laps. Jongin wraps his arms around Sehee’s waist instantly to secure her and when he glances around, he notices that everyone is blatantly staring at them right now.

 

“He is your boyfriend?” Yuna gasps.

 

“Yes he is. So, please stay away from him. He is taken.” Sehee hisses.

 

This is Jongin’s first time seeing Sehee gets jealous. Because all this while, there’s no reason for Sehee to get jealous. But today, Jongin gets to witness the new side of Sehee that he has never seen before and it excites him. He kinda like this possessive side of Sehee.

 

“Geez, calm down. I don’t know that he is your boyfriend. If I knew I wouldn’t flirt with him.” Yuna huffs rather unhappily.

 

“So, what are you still doing here?” Sehee raises her eyebrows at Yuna.

 

Yuna rolls her eyes before she stands up and walks away. People are still staring but Sehee doesn’t seem to care as she snuggles into the crook of Jongin’s neck and whines.

 

“She is so annoying.”

 

Jongin laughs in amusement while rubbing Sehee’s back soothingly. “Won’t you ruin your makeup if you do this?”

 

“They can just fix it.” Sehee lifts her head to stare at Jongin. “What are you doing here?” She asks curiously.

 

“I missed you.” Jongin shrugs.

 

“But then people will find out.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Sehee’s eyes widen. “What happened to you? Are you really Kim Jongin?”

 

Jongin chuckles before he pecks Sehee’s lips lovingly and he just realised that they are in public when people around them coo at their cuteness. He blushes and Sehee laughs.

 

“I just thought that we have been hiding for so long. I can deal with the paparazzis later.” Jongin answers.

 

Sehee’s grin is wide and Jongin thinks that he has made the right decision.

 

“Finally I can brag to the whole world that you are mine. This way, no one will flirt at you again.” Sehee exclaims excitedly.

 

Jongin chuckles because Sehee still can’t let that incident go.

 

“I can brag that my girlfriend is Oh Sehee too.” Jongin says happily.

 

“I want to stay with you longer, but I need to get ready for the next shoot.” Sehee pouts.

 

Jongin kisses the pout away and tries hard to ignore the ‘awww’ he hears from the staffs around them. “I will wait for you here.”

 

Sehee smiles before she moves away from Jongin’s laps. “See you later.”

 

Jongin watches with fond gaze as Sehee walks with all her gracefullness toward the makeup table to get her makeup fixed. A smile automatically forms on his face as he looks at his girlfriend. He is indeed the luckiest guy in the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The news of them dating are spreading as fast as the light speed. By now, Jongin is sure that everyone in the country has knows that he is Sehee’s boyfriend. He is happy though, because people keep commenting on how lucky he is to have Sehee as his girlfriend. People are jealous of him and he is proud of it. But it’s still not enough.

 

“Jongin , look at all these news.” Sehee plops down onto his laps while showing Jongin the articles about them from her phone. “We are the first at the search engine.”

 

Jongin rests his chin on Sehee’s shoulder and looks at the articles. “The title of the articles are wrong, though.” Jongin points out.

 

Sehee frowns. “Huh? Wrong? Why? ‘Oh Sehee and Kim Jongin are dating’, ‘Oh Sehee’s boyfriend turns out to be the CEO of Kim Corp, Kim Jongin’. What’s wrong with that?”

 

“It should be ‘Oh Sehee’s husband turns out to be the CEO of Kim Corp, Kim Jongin’.”

 

“Jongin, wha-” Sehee gasps in surprise when suddenly there is a diamond ring in front of her eyes.

 

“I know this is not the most romantic way to propose to you. But we have been together for six years and you know that I love you so much. I can’t wait any longer. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend my whole life with you. So, Oh Sehee, will you marry me?” Jongin turns Sehee’s head to face him and he wipes away the tears that roll down Sehee’s flawless cheeks.

 

“Jongin, oh my god. Of course I will.” Sehee laughs through her tears and Jongin slides the ring into Sehee’s finger. It fits perfectly and Jongin’s heart blooms in happiness.

 

“Thank you so much.” Jongin pulls Sehee into a hug which Sehee reciprocates immediately.

 

“I love you so much, Jongin. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Sehee sobs.

 

“I love you too. Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
